


The Taste of Pain

by KloroxKween



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KloroxKween/pseuds/KloroxKween
Summary: Hermione Granger learns that in war, light does not always prevail. With the fall of Harry Potter and The Order she enters a dark world filled with death, despair, and Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Stupefy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! This is an old FF story from 2010 I thought I would post, please be warned, this is short and not sweet. Please mind the tags!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> If you enjoy please drop me a line and let me know, and I will post some of my older goodies onto here. PLEASE MIND THE TAGS, hella dead dove ya'll.

Chapter One

**Stupefy**

_"Some men just want to watch the world burn." -The Dark Knight_

She couldn't speak or breathe. The only smell that could register in Hermione Granger's brian was the fresh stench of death. Blood and bodies tainted the grass she could remember laying upon as a child during her younger years, those memories were now forgotten as the battle at hand needed her undivided attention. Hogwarts was covered in a fog, daylight was barely breaking over the horizon. Cold rain poured down in rough sheets, but even the rain couldn't wash away the extensive blood shed that had taken place.

Hermione heard someone apparate near her and she swiftly turned to the left. She felt the bright green curse fly past the left side of her head missing her hair by barely an inch.

Her wand was up and ready before her opponent could retaliate. With the quick flick of her wand she returned a non verbal spell. The death eater was tossed aside with ease, flying backwards and landing on top of a pile of broken bodies.

She broke into a run for the top of the hill where she could see The Boy Who Lived fighting for his life. He stood valiantly at the top of the hill with his wand firing curses left and right towards the man who had caused all of this blood lust in the first place.

" _So this is war..._ " thought Hermione

She barely registered her foot catching under a body that had fallen along the grassy knoll. She desperately tried to regain her footing, but the heavy rain made it near impossible for the tread of her trainers to catch in the slippy mud. She tumbled and winced in pain as she felt her wrist crack under the pressure. Her breath left her is a quick squeal as she registered the damage on her body from the awkward fall.

With a groan she scrambled to her feet only to come face to face with a wand, which was connected to the bloodied figure of Lucius Malfoy. His pale face broke into a cold sneer, he opened his mouth to speak and his words seemed to form in slow motion.

"Avada-"

But before he could finish a second curse Hermione was pushed out of the way by a heaving Ron. She watched in horror as the killing curse slammed into his chest.

"Kedavra" _._

Hermione couldn't hear her scream of rage as she watched her best friend's bright blue eyes dull as he fell to the ground in a disoriented heap. Before Lucius could turn his wand on her again, Hermione swished her wand towards him.

All Hermione Granger could see, was red.

"Avada Kedevra!"

She felt the dark curse course through her veins and taint her soul, ruining the light which seemed to radiate through her for the past seventeen years of her life. The older man fell lifeless onto the muddy ground. Hermione fell to her knees and began to shake the bulky body.

"Ron, RON!" shrieking helplessly, she choked out a a sob and franticly looked around through the wind and rain for those who were remaining.

Bracing herself on shaky feet she looked back up towards the hill to see Harry Potter down on his knees, exhaustion written all over his face even from afar. Voldemort's wand was pointing directly at him, his red eyes gleaming with victory. Hermione felt a cold chill run through her body.

" _No, No, No No not Harry, I can't lose Harry"_ she thought as she broke into another quick run.

" _Get up Harry, GET UP."_

This is when Hermione Granger found her voice and the stench of the air pushed into her lungs. "Harry! Harry get up!" she screamed over the rain, as hot tears streamed down her face at the sight of her injured best friend as he struggled to stay up.

Harry turned towards her, his face covered in blood and open cuts. His weary expression softened as he looked into her eyes for those few seconds. So many things could be said about that look, it was one that would haunt her till death.

_Love, understanding, fear, disappointment, regret._

But just as fast as the look had come, it was gone. The bright green light hit Harry from his turned side, and his eyes turned cold and empty. Blood spilled from his mouth and The Boy Who Lived leg's gave way, his knees hitting the ground so slow it almost didn't seem real to Hermione.

" _Dead, Harry is dead..."_

She could feel the her bones grow cold. Shock hit her as she had never experienced before at the sight of Harry's body coming to fully tumble to the ground. She stopped dead in her tracks, her feet sinking into the red tinged mud as her weight stilled from running.

Shock overwhelmed her instinct to survive.

_No No No..._

This was not how the war was suppose to happen, Light was more overpowering than darkness. All of us were suppose to prevail, we we're suppose to _win._

Hermione never believed anything other than Harry killing the sick bastard so that they could live their lives in peace. She couldn't do this without Harry, she needed him. Tears poured down her face as she fell into a puddled heap, covering herself with mud in the process.

She didn't even hear the footsteps that closed in behind her. The masked figured crept closer and slowly crouched down to her level. She stifled a scream and a sob as a gloved hand sung over her face and closed tightly over her mouth with such force she felt her lips bruise and bleed from the rough contact.

Fear swelled within her as she felt the tip of a wand touch the side of her cheek. He slowly dragged his wand against her wet cheek, making a dark red line where the rough wood had imprinted on her skin.

But that fear was nothing compared to the fear she felt when she could feel the hot breath of the stranger close to her ear.

"Don't fight this Granger, it's over."

The sound of his voice was barely a whisper, but Hermione would recognize that voice anywhere.

Draco Malfoy.

Her heart raced as she closed her eyes and let the hot tears leak from her red eyes onto his gloved hand and his grip on her mouth seemed to soften. She felt her head spin and everything start to fade as the stretch of the side long apparation pulled at her stomach.

Everything went black.

A groan from the side of the room stirred her from the darkness. Hermione could hear the sound as if it was out in the distance. Her head was pounding with her pulse and she cautiously cracked open her eyes only to be assaulted with images of the last thing she could remember .

It hit her all at once as she shot up off of the cold stone floor her body had been laid upon.

_Hogwarts, Ron pushing her out of the way, gore and dead bodies surrounding the grounds, Harry's eyes, death, The Order failed, Harry's Dead, Draco Malfoy._

She choked and put her face in her hands. She snapped back into the present as let her senses adjust to her surroundings. Hermione searched around her and not very much to her surprise, found herself trapped in a dirty, moist holding cell. She could smell decay and years of torture within the cold stones. She gagged and held her breath in order to keep from throwing up bile when her eyes finally fell onto the groaning figure.

Ginny Weasley lay in a pile of her own blood which spilled mercilessly from slashes that ran all over her body. Her clothes were torn and shredded in a variety of places. Her bright red hair sat in a tangled mass on top of her head, knotted from the mud they had been covered in during the battle.

"Ginny!" Hermione's voice cracked from her screaming a few hours earlier. She scooted over to the younger girl and lightly touched her face.

"Ginny, hold on love. Oh my god."

The red head shook and convulsed slightly and closed her eyes, unmoving. Her clammy hand dropped away from her face and she slumped against the bars of the cold prison. She could hear other voices and she tried to push her ear against the open area outside of the cell, soon she realized that the voices were slowly nearing her. She could barely make out what the voices were saying.

"He said he wants the mudblood first before we take out any of the other prisoners, she'll create the biggest spectacle." the voice sounded unfamilar, but the second voice was once that she had heard before "Who do you think she"ll be rewarded to?"

Hermione froze at the words, shaking and backing herself up against the wall. Her bloodied, dirty hands covered her own mouth in order to silence her sob of fear.

Two death eaters appeared at the front of her cell with masks still on. Both of their robes still muddy from the final battle in the early morning. One of them made their way towards her with their wand aimed at her chest. She had no wand, and nowhere to run.

_"Stupefy."_


	2. Scourgify

Chapter Two

**Scourgify**

_Damaged people are the most dangerous, they know how to survive." - Josephine Hart_

Hermione barely had time to process attack. Her body went completely still as the stunning curse passed through her body. The death eater flicked his wand and she felt her body slowly levitate towards the now open door. Both men stood aside and let her float ahead.

Did she hear them right? There we're other prisoners who had survived?

She knew deep down that it was a false hope. Even if there were surviving members of the order they would all be prisoners. She had seen most of the DA go down in battle. The Order members remained scarce from what she could recall in the last few minutes of battle.

_Alone, Alone Alone_

She felt the air slowly become less cool as she was helplessly levitated out of the dungeons. The air become slightly less rank, but only slightly. The horrible smells of death and the rotting stench of blood still tickled her nose, even in her stunned state. This didn't stop her from hearing and feeling everything around her.

"Disgusting Mudblood. Look at the bitch, she looks like a pig covered in mud." one of the mens voice bellowed. The other masked follower chucked and clucked at the other man. "Harry Potter's prized pig." they both shared a dark laugh and started walking at a quicker pace. Their robes fluttered behind them as they made their way quickly to their destination. Even though Hermione could not move, she could see what was straight ahead of her, the ceiling and the top sides of the walls.

She did her best to try and distinguish where she was, there long corridors covered in expensive tapestry's, she caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye at the top of the portraits that covered the dark musky halls. It didn't take her long to realize that she had been here before not too long ago. She remembered a time when hope still thrived even after being caught. Where she had been tortured with the cruciatus curse, where Dobby had been killed, where Harry had almost met his maker.

Where Draco Malfoy had refused to identify them.

Mafoy Manor.

Before she could let her mind struggle with those thoughts anymore her body was flung to the ground with such force she could swear that she heard bones in her back crack that she didn't even know existed. Now on the ground she could make out more of the scene around her. She felt her stunning curse lifted by a non verbal I incantatem/i and scrambled to stand up quickly without thought.

Her body was quickly submerged in pain and one of the death eaters that had retrieved her slammed his foot into her gut.

Hermione groaned and made a slow retching noise as she fell back to the polished floor with a thud. She let her eyes focus on the gruesome scene that surrounded her. She looked up at the high throne that was situated in the middle of the ballroom. The room still stank of the blood and soil that covered the twenty or so death eaters in the large, bright room.

She franticly looked around for a familiar face but there were no other prisoners in the room. It appeared that she would be the first to find out her fate. She knew she had caused much trouble for most of the death eaters in the room. Her brains and tact had postponed Voldemort's plans. She silently wished in her head for a quick death, though she knew this was a false hope. It appeared as if Voldemort had invited only the most trusted death eaters to this little event. Voldemort sat lazily, looking completely sated and satisfied with his recent victory. On the left side of the throne he lazily toyed with what looked to be Harry's glasses.

To his right stood two tall masked figures, but both of their bodies seemed to want to melt into the background as death eaters clattered excitedly at the sight of Harry Potters best friend, alive and captured.

The room fell completely silent with the slight movement of The Dark Lords hand.

"Well well well, Hermione Granger. At least we have one of Harry's best friends still alive. Apparently his whore died in the cell. Shame really, we had some really big plans for the female Weasley." He leaned forward and looked at her with a sickening glee. She peered out from under her crusty fringe with all the hate she could muster but it only seemed to amuse him further.

"You know mudblood, I would keep you for my own war trophy, but I would hate to taint myself with your disgusting blood. I would like you on display for everyone to see though. Ah yes, the last of the golden trio, down on her knees for death eaters." There was was an uproar of whispers at this statement.

"Enough!" screeched Voldermort.

He turned slightly to his right and motioned for one of the cloaked figured to approach and kneel beside him. With the turn of his head he whispered something Hermione could not understand. The cloaked figure seemed to pause then nodded and started towards her with what seemed to be a tremble in his step.

Voldermort raised his right hand and swished the elder wand. She watched in horror as all of the death eaters masks around her disappeared. She recognized the man immediately that was still standing next to Voldermort's throne, that was a face she could never fail to recognize. He looked on impassively, refusing to make eye contact with her.

Severus Snape.

She glanced from Snapes face to the tall man making his way to her from across the ballroom floor. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared straight into the cold steel eyes she hasn't seen since her last stink at The Malfoy Manor. His face and hair looked slightly different, but it was his eyes that she couldn't look away from. They held a look Hermione had never seen before from Draco Malfoy.

_Haunted, cold, listless, empty_

Gone was the boy who had teased her in primary school, and in his place stood an emotionless grown man.

Her mind was reeling. Anything but this, death, pain, but she knew she emotionally could not handle his intention. Never in her life had she ever feared Draco Malfoy until this very second. He wouldn't would he? He did bring her here in the first place. He was a terrible child, but he wasn't capable of this was he? Hermione always hoped that some good was still left in his being.

Voldermort sneered and his eyes lit up with pleasure at the look on her face. "Seeing as you killed Lucius, I only see it fit that his boy gets you first, after all, it will be a fine way to showcase you my dear."

She tried desperately to scoot backwards on the hard floor but it was no use, she was surrounded regardless. For a moment she thought she saw regret flash in his cold grey eyes, but she really couldn't be sure at this point. He knelt down next to her but before he could grab her Hermione's head reeled back a bit and he felt warm saliva sliding down his right cheek. He wiped the side of his face and snarled. He grabbed her wrists roughly and slammed her head into the ground causing her to see stars.

He bent his head down next to her ear as he started to tear off the outer layer of her school robes causing the death eaters surrounding them to yell in excitement. Voldermort looked at the scene playing out before him with amusement clear in his eyes.

"Damn it Granger, you are just making this harder for the both of us." she continued to struggle but even with all of her power she was no match for the muscular blonde.

" I fucking hate you Malfoy." Hermione sobbed and keened trying desperately to remove her wrists from his bruising grip. His eyes had moved down to focus on tearing the remaining outer layer of clothes she had on, but his eyes moved to lock with hers at her words.

"I know." he breathed.

Draco gripped both of her wrists over her head as he reached the destination of her skin. His hand felt like ice and she couldn't help but gasp from the shock of his skin on her own. Without warning he yanked his hand out as if her skin had burned him and once again turned his eyes away.

The jeers were finally reaching her ears again. She was in such a state of exhaustion from fighting and from her injuries she could barely make out the world around her. He sensed her distraction and grabbed her face to lick the side of her face.

"Close your eyes." He demanded softly.

She was slowly starting to realize the outcome of this situation. She hated Draco Mafloy, but she was the smartest witch of her generation.

It was him, or _them._

The more she fought it the more excited she would make the crowd around her. Her eyes slowly fluttered closed as she felt his hands fly over her skin again. His touch was still cold, even though her skin should have warmed it by now. She felt his rough grip trail bruises across her chest, hips, and lower abdomen.

_Think of anything, I am anywhere but here..._

She felt his hand push roughly on her stomach and she felt a warm sensation spread through her womb. She panicked for a second, but realized it was only a basic contraceptive charm. She tried to think of everything she could to distract her from the sound of Draco's robes being moved aside, the sound of a zipper being ripped down. She tried to shut her eyes even tighter.

_The first time she had gotten her Hogawrts letter. Throwing herself into Harry's arms at Grimmwald Place. Her first kiss from Ron right before the final battle. Ginny laughing as she spun around to show her the new dress robes she had picked for the winter ball. Walking with Harry arm in arm by the lake, Her mother cooking pancakes in the morning on winter break. Ron, Harry, and herself laughing and hurling snow balls at each other while tumbling onto the cold ground in a rush of giggle fits. The first time she had cast her first defensive spell, Studying quietly in the library with Harry. Her first dance at the..._

A screamed ripped from her throat before she could finish her last thought. She felt the head of his cock split her open. Her dry walls protested and wouldn't allow him any further. She quickly tried to close her legs with all her strength, but Draco was having none of it. He used his free hand to pushed her thighs further apart, pulled back, and thrust half way in with a good deal of force.

The crowd screamed in victory and Voldermort hissed in pleasure at her renewed fight.

The pain was something she had never felt before. Pain caused by external objects or people was nothing compared to this. It was a violating pain, one that ripped her soul and her body in half. A pain that would lodge deep inside of her being for the rest of her life. He pulled back out, warm blood covered her thighs making his hard thrust all the way in easier from him, but not for thrust quickly, in and out in and out. His eyes were now closed and his lips were slightly parted, but no sounds or words escaped him. She sobbed and tightly scrunched her face together. Tears leaked from the sides of her closed eyes, falling soundlessly to the hard floor.

It was over in a matter of minutes, maybe less. She felt his hips jerk roughly and she could feel a warmth spread inside of her. The death eaters around them started jeering. The whole ballroom broke out into loud shouts.

"I want her next." one sneered

"Malfoy didn't even get rough with her, let me have a turn!"

"Mudblood! Look at her dirty blood!"

The chants kept coming as Draco stood up and tucked himself back into his robes. Hermione didn't move a muscle as she lay upon the cold floor. Her legs slowly came together in an attempt to sheild herself, but it was no use. Her shame wasn't even validated in this setting. She looked up and saw Draco pulling out his wand and pointing it at her.

_Dear god, please say this is the end..._

Her hope was lost when she heard Draco speak.

"Scourgify".

She couldn't look at him anymore. But her eyes had nowhere else to turn to. She shifted her head to the left and pressed her cheek against the polished floor towards Voldermort. His eyes were gleaming and he was cackling with amusement. Snape was unmoved from his position. His eyes stilled turned and looking on in the distance.

"Good show Draco, short I dare say, but a great show non the less. Should we give some of the others a turn? I would hate to see her go to waste." Voldermort narrowed his red eyes at the tall blonde in front of him. Hermione didn't know if she could endure anyone else near her body, she was battered to the point of not being able to walk. The semen and blood still trickled down her legs.

_Dirty, Impure, Used._

_Maybe they will rape me to death.._.

Draco Malfoy's voice pulled her from her thoughts."My Lord, if I may request her for myself, she was a virgin, and I plan on using her thoroughly. I don't want my mudblood whore tainted by other men just yet. Seeing as I have served you well in the defeat of Harry Potter I humbly request his best friend for myself as the final slap in the face to the light." Draco dropped to his knees before the throne.

"Take her, we have many more whores available for the celebration. You have done well young Malfoy. We can figure out more elaborate things for her when you tire of the mudblood." He stood quickly and stepped from the throne to the floor below.

Hermione saw him making his way towards her. She gurgled and tried clawing herself away from him, her clothes torn and her blood streaked the floor. She thought he would pull out his wand but instead gripped her head and dragged her by the hair to a large bay window before the foyer of the ballroom doors. He pressed her face roughly against the cool glass and she shut her eyes and tight as she could.

"Look out there mudblood, look at what the world will become. Consider yourself fortunate that you are alive. Your dirty blood isn't even worth spilling. OPEN YOUR EYES!" She had no choice but to obey, the hair at her scalp felt as if it was ripping from the flesh. She keened and as her eyes focused she let out an anguished scream.

Down two stories below, beyond the Malfoy estate gardens lay a horrible constructed massacre. Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, and at least ten or fifteen other faces she recognized were stung up on trees. There were even more bodies of those she didn't recognize, Ministry Officials, Aurors, and other children from Hogawrts as well as different schools. Some of the bodies were mutilated so severely, you couldn't tell who, or what they were.

Harry and Ron was strung the highest, front and center for everyone to see. Their Bodies had been mauled the most, but their faces were left untouched so they would be recognizable for everyone to see. She could not hold back the bile that spilled from her mouth and onto the front of her shirt and legs. Voldermort cackled and threw her to the floor. She landed in a naked heap sobbing helplessly at the sight she had just been forced to see.

_Why wasn't she dead with her friends, how could she live in this hell. Alone, Alone, Alone._

"Take her Draco, do what you wish with the slut. We shall finish this little celebration and head straight for the ministry." He turned and sauntered back over the the high chair.

She saw Draco making his way to her from across the ballroom, but this time she didn't try to scoot away. All the fight had left her after seeing her friends strung up for The Dark Lords victory. He scooped her up roughly and all she could do was go limp in his arms. He turned on his heel and started to walk towards the marble stair case behind the throne. Female screeching could be heard from the foyer doors where more prisoners were being brought in. Hermione struggled a bit to try and see over Draco's broad shoulder, but his tightening grip didn't allow her to crane her neck up that far.

"Like I said before Granger, you are only going to make this harder for yourself, don't look." He maneuvered his arms to get an even tighter grip on the back of her legs and held her close. She flinched from the movement and lolled her head to the side

It was around that time that she realized her body had lost a lot of blood, she gathered that much. She could feel it trickling in places all over her body. Darkness threatened to take over again.

_Please, just let me die..._

Each step Draco took up the stairs caused her mind to blacken further and further into the depths of nothingness. She could no longer stay in reality, the darkness was calling to her mind and body. The last thing she heard before everything went black was the soft whisper of Draco Malfoy's voice.

"I'm sorry Granger."


	3. Silencio

_Like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins. -Florence and the Machines_

_Thump_

Hermione snapped open her eyes at the sound of the slamming door. She was surprised to find that her body was completely numb and void of any pain, and on top of that, surrounded my soft white sheets. She slowly turned her head to the offending noise of clicking footsteps coming towards her and found herself in direct eye contact with a ruffled and very distraught looking Draco Malfoy. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her looking at him with her wide expression.

He kept his eye contact with her as he pointed his wand at the door and muttered a soft _Silencio._

Her first instinct was to jump off the bed and make a run for it, even though there was no way she would be able to escape from what looked to be his bedroom. To add to it, she knew by the feeling of the sheets against her skin that she was void of any clothing. Despite the situation, she couldn't help but feel shy about her nudity.

Draco turned on his heel and stomped over to the desk across the room facing the large bay window that would have spilled sunlight through if it wasn't covered by heavy dark green drapes. He sat all of his weight onto the large leather arm chair and put his face into his hands with a sigh. The rustling of sheets made him snap his head back over at the nude girl preoccupying his bed. She was now making her way to a standing position on the right side of the large mattress.

"Don't even think of trying to run anywhere Granger. The doors are locked and the windows are charmed." Her face fell as her eyes shot from the window to the door with a look of defeat. "What do you want from me Malfoy" she shifted uncomfortably against the sheet that barely covered her form. He slowly raised a blonde eyebrow at her that reminded her uncomfortably of his

father. "I would think for how smart you are that would be obvious. By choice, I want nothing to do with you, but we don't have the option anymore as you know." His explanation was enough to make her slowly sink back down to sit of the bed. She felt herself tremble as all of her memories played back through her head on repeat.

There was no light anymore. The Order was over, and there was nothing in the way of Voldermort to take over Ieverything/i. Her friends were either dead or in the same position as her, her guess was that the survivors were in an even darker place than she. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even see Draco move directly in front of her until he shoved a vial of clear potion in her face. She looked up at him with disbelief and confusion.

"Take this, your body is still recovering from the shock of the pain. It will help with...everything that has happened." She glared at him, sniffing and turning her head to the side. "Don't be so bloody stubborn Granger, you are in no position to do so. Take the damn potion." She turned her head back to him and looked at him for the first time since the incident in the ballroom.

His features spoke of the familiar boy she knew about a year ago. He had grown even more since the last time they had come face to face. His hair was tossed and sweaty, as if he had been running around all night. Guessing by everything that had happened he must have been doing the bidding of taking over the rest of the Ministry and god knows what else. He still held his tall, lanky form, but it seemed he had filled out a little more.

What caught her eye the most though was the look in his eyes. He looked defeated and worn. His face wore dark, splotchy circles all over it. They had won right? This is what he wanted. Then why in gods name did Draco Malfoy look like he wished to be anywhere but here. She cautiously took the vial from his hand and sniffed at it, relived to find that it was indeed just a pain reliever. She gulped it down with a quick swing and scrunched her face at the bitter taste it left in her mouth. After handing back the empty tube he stood quickly, causing Hermione to scoot back on the bed from his sudden movement.

He gave her one last look and turned to the dresser to set the vial on its mahogany top. He opened the second drawer and pulled out a few articles of clothing, tossing them over his shoulder and onto the end of the bed.

"If you plan on staying alive, you'll do as I say. Even if it's not your intention to stay alive, you will do as I say anyways. The Dark Lord has ordered your survival until he states otherwise, and it will be my arse on the line if you decide to up and kill yourself. I transfigured some of my clothes for you, so that you don't feel it necessary to drag my bed sheet around all day" She glared at him and felt all of her anger hit her at once.

"You must be fucking insane if you think I will do anything you say Malfoy after everything you have done to me. I'm not going to spend the rest of my living days being your whore, let alone live in the disgusting presence of your company." He couldn't help but smirk at her when the Hermione Granger he knew had decided to show face. "Language Granger, I'm surprised to hear such words come from the Golden girl of Gryffindor. I'll say this once and only once. It's either me you'll have to put up with or another death eater, and I promise you they will be much more unpleasant than myself to say the least." Even though his words did not surprise her she still felt herself boil with rage.

"My language is not of any importance Malfoy, I think raping me in a room full of sick bastards stripped me of any dignity I had left." His smirk fell and he went silent at her words.

The silence spoke thousands of words between them.

Hermione knew that Draco wouldn't have a choice to turn to the light after Dumbledore's death. Even when Harry had spoken with her about his inability to carry out out the mission, she knew that with his families background no one from her side would have accepted him. Even though he had made some terrible choices Hermione had always believed he had some good left in him, she thought the incident at Malfoy manor a year back had proven just that.

This new world, the one where Harry Potter was no longer The Boy Who Lived, but The Boy Who Died, there was no free choice. There was only one side. But she couldn't help the words that slipped from her lips.

"Why..."

He shift uncomfortably but slowly edged towards the ledge of the bed where he had thrown the clothes. He lowered himself onto the plush mattress and ran a dirty hand through his hair. She turned her head slightly and glanced at him from the corner of her eye, not really expecting an answer. She was shocked when she heard the low rumble of his voice.

"I didn't want this, any of it. I have no choice. IWe/i have no choice Granger. We won't speak of it anymore. If survival is to be an option, I need you to know as little as possible. You're knowledge could make my entire position a liability."

Silence hung in the air until he spoke once again.

"What I did...I...I'm sorry. There was no other option." Hermione let the words sink in before she felt the first tears spring in the corner of her eyes.

She wanted to turn to him and scream at the top of her lungs, to tell him how much she wanted to kill him for what he did to her, to rip him limb by limb for taking away something she would never get back, to escape, and a small part of her that screeched inside of her to survive.

Hermione felt her mouth go dry, and she couldn't speak or voice any of these things that plagued her mind. Instead she turned her head to look straight ahead at the bathroom in the front of her vision.

_I feel so dirty..._

As if Draco had read her mind he glanced over at the bathroom towards the direction of her gaze. "Go ahead and take a bath. I'll have one of the elves bring you something to eat." He stood quickly from his seat at the end of the bed. "Here." He tossed the clothes and she reflexively caught them with both of her hands. She held up the separate articles of clothing to examine them and was surprised to find a decent black cotton dress with a pair of knickers. "You can't open or touch anything in here, everything is charmed against your blood." He turned his back and started to walk towards the door, but before he could open it he heard Hermione's voice and stopped in his tracks.

"You can't be serious, you're leaving Malfoy? You just arrived here, and as much as I despise being around you we still need to talk!" He turned back to face her and gave her a grim expression. "As I said before, there's nothing to talk about Granger. Where I go to and from is none of your damn business. The Dark Lord will not rest until everything is taken care of." He tuned again and and swept out of the door. It clicked behind him and she heard a series of locking charms register from the other side, as well as him muttering another Silencio before his hard footsteps softened down the hall.

Hermione slowly slid to the ground onto her knees from the side of the bed and did the only thing she could think of doing before making her way to the bathroom.

She dropped her face into her hands and released a muffled scream that she had been holding since she came back to conciseness. Everything she had suppressed from fear or from being blacked out poured from the bottom of her soul.

What she couldn't see was the figure making it's way away from the door stop for just a second and turn towards the muffled scream and sobs. He gazed at the closed oak door and closed his eyes slowly. With a heavy sigh he swept down the hallway.


	4. Incarcerous

Chapter 4

Incarcerous 

_I never thought that I could fall like that, I never knew that I could hurt this bad. -Switchfoot_

The bathwater had gone cold hours ago, the water was now tinted a light brown from all of the dirt and blood that had seeped out from her long brown curls and off her body. Hermione didn't dare move though, her body was scrubbed completely raw and a part of her feared the friction of the linoleum surface on her tender skin. She wasn't sure how long she had been laying in the bath tub, it could have been mere minutes, or hours. The only noise that could be heard throughout the large bathroom was the continuous drip of the faucet.

Drip Drip Drip

Her memory flashed and she saw Harry dangling lifelessly from the trees, his blood still dribbling softly onto the blood covered grass.

Drip Drip Drip

She saw the rain pelting the muddy ground across Hogwarts, the sound of feet skidding and sliding without traction on the wet mushy surface.

Drip Drip Drip

She heard her tears fall from her face onto the hard surface of the ballroom in the mansion as Malfoy penetrated her body over and over again.

Dark lashes fluttered as she heard a soft click in the adjoining room to the bathroom. A part of her knew she should be afraid now that Malfoy had returned, but she couldn't bring herself to feel anything.

Today is the day I died.

Hermione perked up her ears as she strained to listen to the movements on the other side of the door. The soft shuffle of papers and footsteps could be heard over the whisper of her breathing in the large bathroom. She silently prayed that he wouldn't try and breech what little privacy she had to her self. The thought of being unable to mourn her friends and family cause a chocked noise to escape her throat, the high pitched noise created an echo along the walls.

The realization of her mistake soon hit her when the shuffling stopped, then started towards the bathroom she was currently occupying. His footsteps stopped just outside of the door, the shadow of his shoes could be seen on the brilliant green tiles. She froze preparing for him to burst through the door and grab her, but instead a soft knock sounded off the tile.

"Granger?"

She dared not move, for what reason she did not know. There was no fleeing or escaping from the situation, but a part of her didn't want to give him the satisfaction of an answer. So she remained silent and still. "Make yourself decent, I'm coming in." He growled.

"Malfoy, wait, don't." She tensed and prepared for him to come barging in despite her plea, but she was only met with the sound of his soft chuckle. "Have it your way Granger, be out of there in five minutes, or I'll come and get you myself." His voice trailed off as he backed away from the closed door.

The only thing she could do is sigh with a bit of relief and stood up from the murky water. Hermione glanced around and grabbed the soft white towel hanging from the hook by the side of the tub. She dried herself and quickly as possible, ignoring the soft thrum of pain that reverberated through her body from her injuries. The pain potion had worn off along with the heat from the bath.

After she was dry her trembling hands grabbed at the clothes Malfoy had supplied her and threw on the dress and knickers. Surprisingly the fit was decent, and she felt a bit better from washing the dirt and blood from her body. There was some things that couldn't be removed from something as simple as water and soap though. That thought echoed in the back of her mind as she padded softly across the cold tiles to the door.

Here goes nothing...

She opened the door slowly, as if expecting to be attacked from the other side, but she was only met with the sight of Draco sitting in one of the soft arm chairs near the fire with a glass of amber liquid hanging loosely from his right hand. He glanced up at her as she stopped in front of the open bathroom door, unsure of what to do.

She couldn't help but notice his eyes roam over her leisurely, his gaze completely calculating and cold. A shiver ran through her body, she could almost feel her blood freeze as thoughts of their previous encounter flashed in her memory.

Draco tore his gaze from her face and motioned over to the chair across from his. A steaming bowl of stew and and a soft slice of bread with some tea was placed on the small oak table that separated the armchairs. She refused to move despite his movement and his gaze hardened.

"Sit and eat Granger. I know you won't be able to consume much, but you will do as I say." His voice was soft and commanding and her body instinctively took a step forward. Her secondary pause caused his jaw to tighten and she thought better of telling him off. After all, she was very hungry.

Hermione made her way over to the fire and sat on the edge of the chair staring sceptically at him. She grabbed a piece of the warm bread and chewed on it thoughtfully. He looked away from her and raised the glass to his lips and downed the drink in one quick gulp. She made a face at his movement.

"Do you make a habit of drinking that awful liquid like water Malfoy?" she scoffed. Draco turned his gaze back to her and smirked at her remark. "I don't know Granger, do you make a habit out of telling people how to drink and eat? I suppose you'll be doing a lot less of that now that Potter and Weasely aren't around." His voice paused once the words had left his mouth at the sight of her reaction.

Hermione chocked a sob back and pushed the plate away from her in disgust. "Don't EVER mention them again, you have no right.." her voice was like ice and slowly trailed off as fresh tears started to pour down her face. Draco remained silent but moved to refill the glass the now empty glass that was in his hand. Instead of pouring it down his throat again he pushed the full glass towards her.

"Drink it. You need it." He said.

She opened her mouth to tell him off, but instead she closed it and reached for the heavy crystal tumbler. There was no point in disagreeing at the moment. Deep down she knew that she wanted to eliminate her racing thoughts, even if it was just for a moment. She brought the glass to her lips and looked through her lashes over at Malfoy who looked at her with a blank expression. She threw back the dark liquid as quick as her throat would allow and instantly regretted it. She slammed the glass onto the table and coughed loudly when the burning sensation hit her throat and stomach.

Draco chuckled at her reaction and leaned back in the soft chair. "For someone who doesn't condone drinking you really threw that back Granger." Once her coughing fit had subsided she found her voice. "Desperate times call for desperate measures Malfoy." She felt a slow tingle move throughout her body as the alcohol moved through her blood stream. She already knew that it would go straight to her head since she had barely touched her food.

Hermione felt her body slowly relax and leaned back in the chair that felt much more comfortable all of the sudden. "Mafloy, where exactly will I be sleeping?" The words were out of her mouth before she even realized it. A blush spread at her own words.

He shifted and crossed his legs in front of him. His eyes shifted from her to the large bed that occupied the other side of the room then back to her. Her eyes widened, though deep down she already figured the sleeping arrangements would be as such.

"Oh, no no no, absolutely not Malfoy, you must be insane if you think I'll be staying in a bed with the likes of you. I'll sleep on the floor, or..." She was cut off before she could finish.

"You will do no such thing Granger." He sneered.

Despite his cold tone she still detested. "I WILL NOT, there is nothing you could do to make me sleep with you Malfoy, nothing!" At her last word she stood quickly from the soft chair, staggering slightly from her intoxicated state. At her movement Draco was on her feet as well, prepared to do what was necessary for her compliance.

Fight or flight, flight isn't an option, well, here goes nothing.

With the swift movement of her arm she grabbed the crystal tumbler off the low table and proceeded to chuck it as hard and she could at the man across from her. Her aim was a bit off and the glass hit him on the side of his arm then fell to the floor with a loud crash, shattering at his feet and around the tables legs. He growled and stepped toward her, his feet crunching the hard crystal underneath his leather shoes. "Wrong move Granger." he snarled.

Hermione wobbled on her feet and took off to the other side of the room as fast as her unsure legs would take her towards the four poster bed. She barely made it to the ledge before she was roughly pushed to the beds surface face down by strong arms from behind. Her mind whirled into gear and she began to struggle as hard as her small body would allow. Hermione swung her arms around in an attempt to hit him, but only succeeded in having her wrist grabbed and pushed roughly into her lower back. She felt a wand push roughly into her bruised wrists.

Draco leaned into her ear, his breath ragged and choppy. "Incarcerous." he whispered.

She felt the rope wrap around her wrists and tighten at Malfoy's command. "Like I said before Granger, it's best you do as I say, now i'm going to have to punish you." The edge to his voice made Hermione nervous despite the alcohol running in her bloodstream.

"I'm not scared of you Malfoy." She spat. His lips smirked against her ear at her words. "Don't worry Granger, you will be." He pushed his weight off of her and she moved her legs to move into a standing position. She barely shifted before his hands pushed her back down roughly. "Stay still, or I'll have no choice but to tie you to the bed."

Hermione stopped struggling in fear of the alternative. She closed her eyes and willed her body to relax. Draco's hands moved from her lower back down the back of the modest black dress, his hands stopped at the hem of the dress and she felt her heart rate speed up.

"This is how it has to be Granger. You will sleep in my bed, otherwise the consequences could be dire. You'll be risking my life as well as your own." With that he pushed his hands up the tops of her thighs bringing the hem of the dress over her slender hips and over the black knickers to her waist. She instinctively began to squirm again and was unprepared for what happened next.

WHACK

The sound of Malfoy's hand connecting with her covered bum reverberated throughout the entire room.

She opened her mouth to scream but only a soft gasp escaped her lips. She barely had time to recover before his foot kicked her legs apart and his palm connected with the soft flesh again.

WHACK WHACK WHACK

By this time she had found her voice at the sharp pain that hit her bottom half. "Stop! What are you doing!" She screamed. She desperately tried to wiggle off the bed but was only met with more slaps from his large hand. "Sit still and take your punishment like a good girl Granger." his voice was controlled but there was a strain at her name.

WHACK WHACK WHACK

Hermione closed her eyes and gasped in pain. The spanking stopped for a moment and she couldn't help but tense in preparation from the next blow, but it did not come. She snapped her eyes open in shock and tears formed in the corners of her eyes at the slow realization that her traitorous body was reacting to the feeling of the slaps against her sensitive skin.

She knew that Malfoy would realize this too as his hands returned to her body slowly roaming over the burning flesh of her bum, then a bit lower where her soft cheeks met the back of her thighs.

She knew that he could feel her wetness running against the corner of her knickers. She could hear his harsh intake of breath when his hands stopped near her warm, wet center.

"Granger, I thought you would know better..." the strain in his voice was obvious and she choked at his soft words.

He leaned back into her body and removed his hands from her inner thighs. Draco pushed her hair away from the side of her face. She tried to bury her face in the soft comforter to avoid his gaze. He brushed his lips against the shell of her ear and released her hands with a non verbal spell. She made a move to escape but his hands help her hips firmly in place, her hands still trapped between their bodies.

"Get into bed Granger." He whispered.

He pushed away from her quickly, as if her skin had burned him all of the sudden. He turned on his heel and stomped into the bathroom, the door slamming behind him. Hermione didn't move for a moment, her body and mind in complete shock at what had just happened.

Without a second thought she crawled onto the plush bed and pushed her feet and legs under the covers. She turned away from the bathroom door in fear of even seeing his face after what had just happened. The soft texture of the duvet felt like sandpaper against her sore bum, but she tried her best to find a comfortable position.

A part of her wanted to stay awake and aware for when he retuned to the room, but her eyes felt like lead against her raw cheeks. She didn't even hear the door open softly and the covers being pulled back, for she was already asleep. Darkness overtook her mind as a hand touched her cheek.


	5. Obscuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! I hope you enjoyed the sick mind of 2010 me!

Chapter 5: Obscuro

_They call it Stockholm syndrome and post traumatic stress disorder. And you know, I had no free will. I had virtually no free will until I was separated from them for two weeks. -Patty Hearst_

To Hermione, hours passed like days, weeks would pass like months. At the end of the day, she held no purpose, nothing to occupy her time, nothing to work for. Everything she had ever loved or cared for was gone. Therefore making her existence useless, unnecessary.

Her and Malfoy began the kind of routine that could only be considered a routine under the grotesque circumstances. Sometimes he wouldn't return for days. Other days he would sit and read at his desk while she was given the privilege of reading some of her own material that was given to her. Some days she found him accompanying her for her meals, or even eating with her.

She found her daily life to be listless, consisting of baths, reading, eating, and plenty of naps. Her and Draco created a silent bond, even through the bickering and endless spankings for her quick mouth. Despite her breaking soul. There was one thing she could fight on this earth, and that thing was Draco Malfoy. One couldn't call it affection, or even respect. But for what it was worth, it was something.

Nothing could fill life, forever with no goal. Not to Hermione Granger.

No one came, No one could save her. The worst part of it was that it was the end of a beginning, a horrible beginning. She was intelligent enough to know that her days were not numbered on this earth, or was her body.

Everything continued in this pattern, Hermione's concept of time begin to blend into darkness, there was only night and day, dark and light. Despite her best efforts, she became comfortable with this pattern. Her fear slowly melted away with Draco's persistent, to, well, not be persistent.

That was until the day Draco Malfoy came storming into the room covered in blood, a look of sheer terror evident in his eyes. Something she had not seen in his calm demeanor for the past few months. He frantically searched the room as if not seeing her. As soon as his eyes landed on her, she knew.

Something was coming, and he was getting ready to make a decision that would decipher life, or death for the both of them. His movement towards the bed were quick and efficient. She raised her voice as she watched him pull out his wand "Malfoy, what are you doing..." but he was on her before she could finish, his wand near her temple.

"Obscuro." he whispered.

Her eyes were bathed in darkness by a rough cloth. At first she began to struggle, as she would usually react when he was in the mood to punish her. Her keening began to take a high pitched quality as he fought her wrists together.

He moved one hand into her curls and pulled her hair back causing her back to arch and brought his lips to her ear. His tone was filled with desperation. "I'm sorry Granger, it's this, or they will take you, you will be theirs to share. For me, it will be death. This time, I won't let you see them, just focus on me." his sudden harsh words caused her struggling to falter, but not cease.

"Play along Granger, please." he begged quietly right before the door slammed back open and multiple footsteps could be heard.

"I knew it! Look at the mudblood, not even a scratch on her." the voice cackled and Hermione began struggling again. "Playing house Malfoy?" she recognized the familiar voice from school, Blaise Zambini. How many people were watching her again? "Let's see a show shall we Draco?" Bellatrix's voice sent shivers down her already trembling spine.

She felt Malfoy push her wrists up with force, pushing them hard against the bed as if to heed warning for her to not fight too hard, just like he did when he spanked her. His bruising grip left her hands soon though, and wrapped around her bare leg. She could feel his fingertips leave painful marks as he hiked her leg around his slender hip. She knew his touch by now, no matter how sexual, or unintentional. It created a sense of normalcy in the obscurity of the situation. She tried to will herself not to cry.

_Just breathe._

Draco ripped the dress off her body with one powerful tug. Leaving her bare and exposed. Her first instinct was to cover herself but she remembered the firm grip of Malfoy's hands on her small wrists. The shouts began to get louder when his hands viciously tore her knickers from her hips. He brought his hand down her lower abdomen and cupped her harshly, causing her to cry out and squirm.

Hermione tried to bring herself to a different place, but something inside of her mind wouldn't allow her to flee inside the darkness of her fond memories. She couldn't think of them any longer, her time for mourning had run out with the necessity to survive.

She felt Draco's hands push her bruised legs apart roughly and give her inner things a reassuring squeeze before she heard the sounds of his robes being shifted aside and the sound of his zipper pulling down forcefully.

In the distant parts of her coincidence she heard Bella cackling wildly in excitement and the sounds of glasses clinking together with drunken slurs.

He pushed his full weight on her body to force her down into the sheets. The sensory deprivation made her rudely aware of his breath of her neck and he placed the lightest of kisses right where her shoulder and neck connected before biting down viciously and thrusting into her, causing her to cry out. Her cries were drowned by the loud jeers of other Death Eaters. He gave her about five seconds before pulling out and thrusting back in again. She tried to do what Draco told her and focused her energy on him.

Hermione found her body willing itself to relax, to accept the intrusion. She thought she felt Draco pause and could feel the soft vibration of his growl when Hermione felt herself become wet and his ministrations against her body's will.

This will be over soon...just count away the minutes.

_One_

Draco pushed her legs back roughly and pushed into her deeper. Her body sinking deeper into the bed with her hips pushed towards his slender hips.

_Twenty two_

He returned his bruising grip onto her backside and upper thighs making her hiss is pain. His hands were so large in comparison to her tiny frame. The burns of the welts of her backside made her grip his shoulders tightly and move her hands from their place.

_Forty six_

"The mudblood whore is enjoying herself!" One of the voices cat called. The stench of alcohol could be smelt through the chambers of the room she had come to know as a sanctuary, even in this disgusting world.

_Fifty seven_

She felt Malfoys strong hands grab onto waist and flip her over onto her knees, her first instinct was to scramble up but Draco planted his palm firmly to her lower back and forced her down, re-entering her with a wet snapping noise. The new position caused her body to shake and she screamed into the mattress.

_Seventy nine_

His thrusts became quicker and she could tell that the background noise was slowly beginning to fade with the sounds of cheers and conversations leaving the room, becoming bored with the show. The ending being the same wether they stayed or went.

_Ninety three_

She felt his hand pull away from her lower back and hip and felt an abrupt sting come crashing onto her bottom from the palm of Draco's hand. She cried out and heard Bella, the last of the guests laugh with mirth "Do enjoy the rest of the night with your little slave Draco. Be good." Hermione heard the door slam with a loud bang.

_One hundred and seven_

His thrusts came to a sudden stop and he pulled himself from inside of her body. She felt him scramble for his wand near the other side of the bed and place it over her eyes, causing the blindfold to disappear.

Her bleary eyes were filled with tears and she blinked them out and collapsed stomach first onto the bed.

_One hundred and thirteen_

Draco gingerly flipped her limp body onto her back and she opened her eyes and breathed in a harsh breath as if it were her first. His eyes held more emotion than she had ever seen in the months of being under his care. Before she could move onto her elbows his lips came crashing down onto hers. At first she didn't move, but all of the emotions she had been holding in with her enslaved life burst forth. She did the only thing she could do. She stopped counting. She gave in. She embraced the need to survive.

She kissed Draco Malfoy back with everything she had.

He grabbed her hips and pulled back from her mouth roughly. His fingers raked the other parts of her body he could not touch while being watched. His eyes did not leave hers as brushed her nipples causing her to arch towards him. He found her skin to be soft and lovely, now that he could focus on only her. That's when he knew what he wanted, not what was necessary for the both of them.

"Tell me yes Granger." he whispered hoarsely.

Her eyes turned cold and she forced his head to her into another bruising kiss.

"I hate you Draco." she whispered against his mouth.

"Say it Granger." he said.

"Yes."


End file.
